


Creation (the Cooking For Two Remix)

by kindkit



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Community: remixthedrabble, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-28
Updated: 2010-08-28
Packaged: 2017-10-11 07:19:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/109875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kindkit/pseuds/kindkit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why Aziraphale lets Crowley watch him cook.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Creation (the Cooking For Two Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Untitled Drabble (the first one on the page)](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/1338) by Benebu. 



> Written for the October 2009 round of Remix the Drabble.

He could tell Crowley to stop turning up at five when he was invited for seven. Boning a duck or slicing genoise into even layers is tricky enough without an audience, especially one that casually mentions how easy it would be to conjure it all up. Or go to the Ritz.

But when seven o'clock comes and Aziraphale's labours bear their fruit, when the soufflé hasn't fallen, the hollandaise hasn't broken--then Crowley smiles at him with sharp white teeth and bright yellow eyes. Then Aziraphale knows he's got miracles in this kitchen, and dinner is the least of them.


End file.
